


Only for a moment

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sam is there to make her better, alex is sad, okayyyyy so, people died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: "I don't know why Kara called my Mom" Alex said, shrugging.Sam frowned, putting her hands on her hips "Don't you?""No" Alex snapped.Sam sighed, stepping forward "She loves you, Alex"Alex nodded "But I don't want her to pity me"Sam tilted her head "Eliza will pity you. And God knows, so do I"





	Only for a moment

Brave, as Astra had called her.

A hero, as J'onn had called her.

A Badass, and Maggie called her.

Alex scoffed to herself as she took another sip of her scotch, the licuid barely making her blink as it burned down her throat.

Alex was none of those things, not today.

All she was today was a woman who wasn't fast enough to save her own agents from Cadmus's wrath as they slaughtered them all like dogs in cadges.

Alex looked at her glass, relizinig it was empty and standing on shaky legs and walking to the kitchen cabinet. She breifly thought about stopping drinking and eating some actual food, but the thought quickly faded as she grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured herself her almost 5th glass of the night.

She was walking back twoards the couch when someone knocked on her apartment door.

Alex sighed, putting the glass down, before heading to the door.

"Kara, I told you a thousand times: I'm fine. I don't-" But when Alex opened the door, it wasn't Kara who greeted her.

It was Sam.

Sam frowned, taking in Alex's outfit of a wrinkly shirt and grey sweatpants. "Hi" she whispered, looking destressed about how bad her friend looked at the moment.

Alex leaned her head against the doorframe "Sam, if Kara put you up to this, you don't have to. I know you have to take care of Ruby, you shouldn't have to take care of me too" she said.

Sam shook her head "She didn't" 

Alex frowned "Then who-"

"Lena told me"

Alex stilled, then chuckled slightly "Of course" Alex rubbed her face, stepping away from the door "Well, come in". She turned, walking back to the couch.

Sam sighed, closing the door behind her and walking to the couch. She sat down next to Alex "How are you?"

Alex exhaled "Why are you here, Sam?" she looked at Sam, her brown eyes revealing the storm inside of her.

Sam swallowed "I was worried about you. And Lena told me about your agents. I'm sorry"

Alex stared at Sam for a moment, before taking a sip of her scotch. "Yeah.... So am I" she whispered.

Sam leaned closer to Alex, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Alex tensed, looking at Sam who offered her a small smile. Alex sighed, putting down her empty glass on the table and leaned back against Sam.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, holding her tightly "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Alex shook her head "No.... I don't know.... no..."

Sam nodded "Do you want me to call Kara? She has already called your mother. She'll be here in a few hours"

Alex shook her head, pulling away from Sam and grabbing her glass and standing. She walked into the kitchen, followed by Sam.

Alex filled up her glass, then scoffed, looking at Sam "I don't know why Kara called my Mom" she said, shrugging.

Sam frowned, putting her hands on her hips "Don't you?"

"No" Alex snapped.

Sam sighed, stepping forward "She loves you, Alex"

Alex nodded "But I don't want her to pity me"

Sam tilted her head "Eliza will pity you. And God knows, so do I" she whispered "Because you think it was your fault, when it wasn't"

Alex's bottom lip trembled and Sam saw her starting to break down.

Sam stepped forard just as Alex collasped into Sam's arms, her glass shattering agaisnt the floor. Alex sobbed and gripped Sam tightly, as Sam slid to her knees along with Alex.

Sam held Alex against her chest, hoping she was giving the broken agent at least some small comfort.

Alex pressed her forehead against Sam's chest, still crying "I can't even protect my own friends. I knew those people since I started working there. They were my family, Sam. I-" she started sobbing again.

Sam held her until she felt Alex's grip on Sam's shirt tighten and her breathing started to become gasps of breath. Alex moved her arms to her own chest, stratching and whimpering.

Sam recinized it, because she used to have it when she was pregnant with Ruby. A panic attack.

Sam pressed her hand against Alex's chest, taking Alex's hand and pressing it to her own chest. "Alex, sweetie, I need you to breathe with me. Focus on my breathing and match it. Please, Alex"

Alex stared at her hand on Sam's chest, and Sam could see her trying to breathe. After a few moments, Alex sighed, slumping forward against Sam.

Sam gently caressed Alex's back "Are you okay?" she asked.

Alex nodded, not moving from Sam's lap "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Sam shook her head "No, don't be. I've got you. Everything is gonna be okay"

And for a minute, even if it was only a moment;

Alex believed her.


End file.
